


Thank you for everything

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Keith is the main focus, M/M, Sheith Birthday Exchange, Tender - Freeform, and I'm very tender, this turned out to be very sappy, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: Keith's gets a surprised on his Birthday!





	Thank you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the exchange I got for @mockolatechip I had a fun time writing this fic and I hope it meets your expectations!

When Keith was a child he didn’t get to celebrate his birthday, somehow it just never happened. And Keith learned early on, on how to handle disappointment. When he was a tween he thought he was too old for birthdays, and chose not to celebrate. When he was a teenager, he was too moody and angry for people’s liking so he spent his teenage years buying himself a vanilla moon pie and petting the neighborhood cats. The cats at least helped with the loneliness that only made him increasingly bitter about birthdays. Keith would eventually refer to his birthday as moon pie day, completely giving up on the celebration of his birth.

When Keith, entering adulthood, went to the Garrison his thoughts on birthdays began to change. This is where Keith met the love of his life. Takashi Shirogane. Keith’s life would’ve been a lot different without him. The Garrison is also the place he met his family. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, and surprisingly Lance. He found people who loved him for who he was, a trans man. And that meant everything to Keith. With the love of his life and new found family going all out for Keith’s birthday, well to say he cried like a baby is an understatement. It was his one birthday wish he had every year. 

To celebrate his birthday with his family. 

Keith smiles to himself recounting his Garrison days, his nostalgia was tickled when he saw Shiro struggling with many bags of gifts in his hands, trying to stubbornly carry all of them to the house in one trip, while also not letting Keith help him. Can’t let the birthday boy do any manual labor. 

“Shiro I think you went overboard with the birthday presents” Keith said laughing at Shiro’s struggle. Yet another year Shiro spent countless riches on Keith’s birthday, which he swore to Keith he wouldn’t. Shiro was the first person to give Keith a present, but not only one present but lots of presents. And somehow that became a tradition and challenge every year. Shiro’s only challenger, himself. Everyone else gives Keith a normal amount of presents that are practical; Lance would give him skincare products and hair products, Hunk would make him his favorite meal and dessert, Pidge would give him a new gadget, Allura and Coran would give him some weird house decoration all of those gifts were reasonable but Shiro just had to go all out for his Keith. 

Keith was so overwhelmed with love and affection for this man. Shiro even went so far to dedicated the entire October month thus far as Keith’s birthday. It truly made Keith feel so loved, something absent from his childhood. But now, he had the best husband and found family, Keith is the happiest he has ever been in his life. 

“Actually I was thinking I got you too little…..I swear I got you more last year…” Shiro said in serious thought, clearly contemplating more gift purchases. 

“No! It’s fine! I love all the presents you’ve bought me! Especially that swimming binder!” Keith pleaded, looking at Shiro’s unconvinced expression. 

“Seriously Shiro, I’m truly grateful for all of the gifts but you can lightened up on the spending I’d like there to be something for our retirement….and college fund for our kids” Keith reasoned caressing Shiro’s chin. Keith could see Shiro’s face blush from the touch and Keith could feel Shiro melt in his hands. After years together this never failed to work, it always made Keith very pleased he still had this effect on Shiro. Turns out, Shiro had melted just a little too much because he started to drop the precious gifts.

“YOUR GIFTS!” Shiro yelled scrambling to pick up the dropped gifts, Keith snickered and knelt down to help pick it up. But ever the gentleman Shiro wouldn’t let Keith the birthday boy, do anything. Keith only rolled his eyes in fondness. 

“Need help with the door?” Keith teased watching Shiro fiddle with the keys to unlock their front door.

“No, I got it” Shiro said sticking his tounge out in concentration, it was a cute habit it was one of Keith’s favorite habit’s of Shiro’s. After a few more minutes of struggling and mumbled swears, Shiro finally admitted defeat.

“Keith” Shiro whined looking like a kicked puppy, Keith giggled and took the keys from Shiro’s full hands. 

“Took you long enough” Keith teased, suppressing a laugh as Shiro stuck his tongue at him. 

“Better keep your tongue in your mouth or I’ll have to make use of it” Keith threatened with a smirk causing Shiro’s face to go red. 

“Don’t you threaten me with a good time!” Shiro squeaked out, this grown ass man was too cute. And Keith gets to call him, his husband. Keith only blinked and opened the front door.

“SURPRISE!” a group of voices said in unison. Keith looked into the decorated living room with all of his family were stationed. Everyone was beaming with pride on having surprised Keith successfully. 

“Whats all this?” Keith said stepping inside giving Shiro a chance to get through the door to gentle put down all the bags. 

“Your surprise party!” Pidge said pointing to the banner hanging up from the ceiling. The banner read “Happy Birthday Keith!” 

“So we were trying to figure out what to do for you for your birthday and we realized you’ve never given you a surprise party! So here we decided to plan one!” Hunk explained holding up a vanilla cream cheese icing cake. The cake was decorated with strawberries and had red icing with the words “Happy Birthday”. Keith’s heart swelled with happiness he truly did love everyone, they were his only family and they gave him so much of their love and support to him, he was truly grateful to them all. How on earth did Keith get so lucky to not only be with the love of his life but also get an incredible family? Keith didn’t know if he could get any happier. But they made sure to exceed that expectation every time. 

“Awww Keith is gonna cry on us again, it’s okay brother, my shoulder your pillow” Lance teased getting a playful glare from Keith who had began to tear up. 

“Shut up Lance” Keith said wiping his tears, he felt Shiro rub his back affectionately.

“On no Keith don’t cry because if you are gonna then I’m gonna cry” Hunk warned, his eyes were already watering. 

“Don’t cry on Keith’s cake! We worked hard decorating!” Allura said taking the cake from Hunk who was trying to fight back tears. 

“If you cry Hunk then I’m gonna cry!” Coran said holding back his own set of tears. 

“Come on everyone, this is a happy occasion no need to get all sappy, that can happen after we’ve had a few drinks” Keith said, getting nods from everyone.

The party began and Keith couldn’t be happier.


End file.
